


Cupcake de Coração

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sexual Humor, Shame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Para comemorar seu mêsversário de relacionamento com Kyungsoo, Baekhyun resolve preparar uma pequena surpresa para o namorado. Ele só não contava com um pequeno detalhe...





	Cupcake de Coração

Se há um dilema que todo adolescente com o mínimo de ambição vive, viveu ou _irá viver,_ é a tal da dúvida a respeito de qual profissão escolher. As opções são sempre muitas, sempre difíceis e, no calor dos hormônios e da dramatização típica da idade, sempre muito definitivas — o que será de um jovenzinho que escolher, aos dezessete anos e nenhuma experiência nas costas, fazer medicina e descobrir dois anos depois, já com alguma noção de como o mundo não diferencia os cus que vai foder, que quer ser pintor de aquarelas? Um _desastre_ de proporções nunca antes conhecidas, claro.

Baekhyun acompanhou praticamente todos os seus amigos — não eram poucos — passarem por essa fase, distribuindo conselhos da mesma forma que Jongin distribuía sorrisos ou Taehyung, corações partidos. Escutou as lamúrias de Chanyeol — _cara, você vai ser um ótimo produtor musical, confia em mim, vai na fé —,_ as preocupações de Jongin — _como assim você acha que a carreira de dançarino não é para você? Querido, você é a dança personificada —,_ as faltas de noção de Sehun — _olha, eu acho que você vai dar um péssimo médico, não é isso que você quer fazer —_ e também as histerias de Taehyung — _é óbvio que tu foi feito pra ser cantor, para de show —,_ tudo isso com relativo distanciamento. Não porque fosse um cara ruim ou insensível, mas sim porque aquela dúvida nunca o acometera e nem o acometeria.  Ele podia ser meio de lua, meio indeciso com qual blusa usar, qual sapato escolher, qual frase correta dizer para Taeyeon não ficar puta com ele, mas se existia _uma_ coisa que Byun Baekhyun tinha como certa na vida, era o que ele queria ser quando crescesse, ignorando o fato de que não crescia um centímetro desde os 15 anos de idade. Os um metro e setenta tinham vindo para ficar... Detalhes.

Nada de profissões difíceis, nada de faculdades, nada de escolhas dolorosas de carreira. Quem conhecia Baekhyun, que vivera desde criança respirando farinha de trigo, bebendo leite igual água e brincando de espadas com rolos de massa, sabia exatamente que tipo de caminho ele pretendia tomar em sua vida adulta.

Byun Baekhyun sempre fora padeiro em seu coração — o que o futuro reservava, ele esperava e torcia _,_ era finalmente a chance de ser um padeiro _de verdade._

 

_> ><< _

 

Dizer que foi fácil seria uma mentira: não se sai do ensino médio, estufa o peito e grita “ _vou abrir uma padaria!”_ assim, do nada, puramente na força do sonho. Baekhyun precisou abrir mão de muitas coisas — de algumas amizades, tempo livre, sossego e cabelos coloridos — para conseguir seu primeiro emprego como ajudante de cozinha em uma dessas padarias bem chiques da vida, o que foi uma experiência traumática, mas muito importante, também. Seu padeiro chefe não era nada menos do que um carrasco com quarenta anos de experiência nas costas que conseguia sovar perfeitamente uma massa sem nem mesmo olhar para ela; mesmo com a atenção totalmente focada em infernizar seus ajudantes, o desgraçado nunca tinha queimado um único pão.  Baekhyun o admirava na mesma medida em que secretamente o detestava.  

Chanyeol chamava aquilo de amor; Baekhyun achava que masoquismo era um nome mais adequado.

— Menino — perguntou Do Seungsoo, o próprio diabo em carne e osso, certa vez após quase comer Baekyun vivo por causa de um acidente com um saco de farinha. — Você não leva o menor jeito. Desastrado que só. O que tá fazendo aqui, afinal? Já vi você cantando enquanto trabalha e você é bom. Vai ser cantor, estudar música, sei lá.

Baekhyun, coberto de farinha da cabeça aos pés, um pouco puto, um pouco triste, mal se lembrava do que respondera. Algo como “ _eu não quero fazer outra coisa”_ ou “ _porque eu sempre quis ser padeiro e eu vou ser padeiro, pronto”._ Que importância tinha a sua resposta, afinal? Aquele não era o primeiro acidente cometido por si e provavelmente não seria o último; seus colegas já tinham aprendido a não deixar ovos perto de Byun Baekhyun e, nos últimos tempos, estavam tentando impedi-lo até mesmo de manusear as garrafas de leite. Qual seria o próximo passo: amarrá-lo no cantinho para observar tudo sem atrapalhar? Baekhyun sentia que sua demissão estava próxima e lidava com isso do único jeito que conhecia: ficando _ainda mais_ desastrado.

Esperou que Seungsoo brigasse com ele _de novo_ ou, sei lá, o expulsasse da cozinha, e surpreendeu-se quando viu o padeiro tombar a cabeça, cerrar os olhos para si por um longo minuto e dizer:

— Quer mesmo? Vai ter que melhorar muito, menino, mas muito _mesmo_ se quiser se chamar de padeiro algum dia.

— Eu não ligo. Estou aqui para isso, não é? Para aprender. Pelo menos eu achei que estava. Atualmente, tudo o que eu tenho feito é atrapalhar... — Tentou limpar a farinha que tinha grudado em seu rosto, mas a oleosidade natural da pele não ajudou muito; cada minuto passado parecia uma oportunidade perdida para sair correndo dali e se matar. — Você me deixa nervoso. Eu fico ainda mais desastrado quando estou nervoso.

Seungsoo sorriu como se aquela informação o agradasse; e depois Chanyeol dizia que Baekhyun estava exagerando ao chamá-lo de aprendiz do capeta.

— Deixo, menino?

— Deixa. Muito. — Quem está na chuva é para se molhar, disse Baekhyun para si mesmo, respirando fundo e tentando reunir coragem para o que ia dizer; se ia ser demitido, que o fosse com coração vazio e verdades jogadas bem na cara. — Quer dizer, você não exige experiência prévia ao contratar o ajudante, mas também não ensina nada, e fica cobrando da gente umas coisas que... Sei lá. Além de só xingar o tempo todo. Você passa mais tempo prestando atenção nas coisas que a gente faz de errado do que nos pães e bolos que você cozinha. É claro que você me deixa nervoso. Você deixa _todo mundo_ daqui nervoso. A única diferença é que eu não sou muito bom em disfarçar.

Talvez Do Seungsoo tivesse usado drogas naquele dia; talvez ele tenha visto o desespero nos olhos de Baekhyun e sentido pena; talvez ele fosse apenas um cara muito louco, mesmo. Eram as únicas explicações que o jovem tinha para entender o porquê de, no dia seguinte após aquela explosão de sinceridade, ter sido promovido à assistente pessoal do padeiro. Seungsoo até passou a tratá-lo de um jeito diferente — quase fraternal — enquanto o ensinava a fazer as coisas direito com um tico mais de paciência do que antes. Baekhyun ainda dizia que o detestava secretamente, para manter o orgulho, mas, depois de todas as lições aprendidas, ficava difícil dizer que o fazia na mesma medida em que passou a gostar dele.

Trabalhou naquela padaria por alguns _anos_ e, seguindo a máxima de que o mundo gira e é muito louco, quando finalmente resolveu sair para tentar abrir seu próprio negócio, teve todo o apoio de Seungsoo: moral e até mesmo financeiro. Ele já estava com a ideia de abrir uma franquia da rede de padarias do outro lado da cidade; por que não podia ser Baekhyun a cuidar dela? Aquele tipo de confiança deixava Baekhyun um pouquinho emocionado, levando em conta que anos antes, Seungsoo nem sequer o chamava pelo nome, e ao mesmo tempo um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Tem até um cômodo disponível perto do restaurante gourmet onde meu irmão trabalha — apontou Seungsoo, em uma das muitas discussões de ambos a respeito da logística. — Ele não entende nada de padaria porque é alérgico a glúten, mas é um cara legal para você pegar alguns contatos e te ajudar. Ele conhece muita gente.

E lá foi Baekhyun abrir sua tão sonhada Byun’s Baekery do outro lado da cidade, um pouco nervoso, mas com a faca e o queijo na mão para conseguir começar de vez a carreira estranha de seus sonhos. Ele só não esperava estragar tudo; se o fizesse, já tinha se resignado a morar debaixo da ponte e viver de pedir moedas em troca de seu canto tão — palavras de Seungsoo — _angelical._

— Qual o nome dele? Digo, do seu irmão?

— Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

 

>><< 

 

Byun Baekhyun não estava preparado para Do Kyungsoo.

Tudo o que sabia que ele era o meio-irmão mais novo de Seungsoo, filho da segunda esposa do pai de ambos, e que havia quase vinte anos de diferença de idade entre os dois; assim, fazendo as contas, Kyungsoo estava beirando os quarenta. Sem nenhuma referência além dessa, Baekhyun estava esperando uma versão mais jovem de Seungsoo (e tão mal humorada quanto) e foi surpreendido totalmente surpreendido ao encontrá-lo pela primeira vez.

Porque Kyungsoo era lindo — e a cabeça de vinte e cinco anos de Baekhyun não conseguia processar muito bem o fato de que um cara mais de dez anos mais velho podia ser bonito. Cadê a bengala? Os cabelos brancos? A pancinha? As rugas? Kyungsoo só podia dormir no formol, porque qualquer passante desatento — Baekhyun não excluído — lhe chutaria pelo menos oito anos a menos em uma estimativa. E isso com o rosto neutro. Quando sorria com o rosto inteiro, a boca em formato de coração sendo a coisa mais beijável do mundo, Kyungsoo conseguia parecer mais novo que o próprio Baekhyun, altura de menos e beleza de mais fazendo coisinhas engraçadas com seu corpo.

— Você é bem novo — disse, a voz grave, macia como chocolate. — Pelo que meu irmão disse, estava esperando um cara mais velho. Ou que tivesse menos cara de menino. — Ele não parecia irritado ou entediado, também; julgando pelo modo como lambia Baekhyun de cima a baixo, era bem o contrário. — Tem certeza que você é o tal dono da Byun's Baekery?

— Bem... — Lambeu-o de cima a baixo também, porque dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. — Meu nome é Baekhyun. Acho que faz sentido eu ser o dono da Byun's Baekery, não faz?

— Você não é o único Baek da cidade.

— Não, mas sou o mais bonito.

Baekhyun piscou as pestanas, encarando por baixo das pálpebras um Kyungsoo que riu, deu de ombros e prometeu apresentá-lo para seus conhecidos mais importantes tão logo possível, não discordando em nenhum momento da afirmação. Era um bom sinal, um ao qual Baekhyun escolheu se agarrar; tinha vinte e cinco anos, não era nenhuma criança e fazia bastante tempo que não se envolvia com alguém. Não custava nada flertar um pouco.

Kyungsoo tinha trinta e quatro anos, na verdade, e já fora casado uma vez. A aliança, segundo ele mesmo, não vingara por causa da dedicação de ambos ao trabalho; ambos eram verdadeiros workaholics e não havia tempo para prestarem atenção um ao outro. Ele praticava artes marciais, tinha duas cadelinhas, das quais mostrou a foto para Baekhyun em seu celular, era muito cego sem suas lentes de contato e gostava de cantar, também, embora fosse muito mais tímido a respeito de suas habilidades vocais que Baekhyun. Não curtia muito festas, era um apreciador de bons vinhos e adorava cinema — conversar sobre filmes com ele era a garantia de um Kyungsoo empolgado, rindo bastante e falando mais alto do que o normal.

Baekhyun não pediu para descobrir essas coisas; elas vieram a si contra a sua vontade, pedaços pescados das diversas conversas que pareciam florescer naturalmente entre os dois, e, em algum ponto, ele percebeu que já não era _só_ um flerte. Talvez estivesse interessado, só um pouco, no chefe de cozinha do outro lado da rua, interessado para valer, o que era uma sensação ao mesmo tempo gostosa e assustadora, porque, enquanto Baekhyun tinha certeza que Kyungsoo o achava uma pessoa bastante agradável — não tinha cerca nos olhos, afinal —, os sentimentos do chef por si eram algo que ele ignorava completamente. Nove anos de diferença os separavam, afinal de contas, e junto com eles, um abismo de experiências, embora fossem ambos adultos.

Kyungsoo deixava Baekhyun nervoso e, como se os anos não tivessem lhe ensinado nada, ele só conseguia lidar disso de um único jeito: ficando mais e mais idiota e dando bolas fora como:

— Kyungsoo, sabia que você é um pãozinho? Salvei seu contato como pão de mel no celular. Gostoso por fora com essas roupas, tenho certeza que mil vezes mais gostoso sem elas, sabia?

— Uhum, Baek, sabia sim.

Ou...

— Você é o ovo que faltava no bolo de chocolate que é a minha vida, Soo.

— São dois ovos na verdade, Baekhyun. Tu fugiu da aula de matemática?

Ou...

— Tu tem cara de ser gostoso igual coxinha, quando é que eu sovo minhas mãos nesse corpinho?

— Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, nunca, Baek.

Ou...

— Soo, seu pai é padeiro?

— Não, Baek, você não vai fazer isso comigo.

— Vou sim. Vamos lá, responde logo: seu pai é padeiro?

— Não, ele não é e você _sabe disso!_

— Mas como não pode ser? Você é um sonho!

E outras cantadas do tipo.

A certa altura, Baekhyun já estava 100% convencido de que Kyungsoo o enxergava como o pirralho gostosinho e infantil que brincava de carrapato, às vezes, e não sabia muito bem como se sentir a respeito. Bem da verdade, ele não fazia ideia de como lidar com nada daquilo: com as conversas que mantinham pelo telefone até altas horas da madrugada, com as selfies que mandavam um para o outro durante o dia (Baekhyun muito mais do que Kyungsoo, que conseguia fazer a _mesma pose_ em todas as suas raras fotos), com o jeito como Kyungsoo o abraçava, às vezes, depositando a cabeça em seu ombro e murmurando baixinho alguma canção e, principalmente, com o jeito como Kyungsoo o observava quando achava que Baekhyun não estava prestando atenção. Era uma coisa meio enervante.

Às idas e vindas com a própria inexperiência, terminou decidindo não fazer nada. Nunca, em mil anos, Baekhyun teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Kyungsoo para confessar qualquer um dos seus sentimentos; sua filosofia de vida era fugir de confronto igual gato foge de banho e pretendia levá-la a sério. Não fosse por Kyungsoo, a quem trinta e quatro anos de vida e cinco de casamento tinham dado alguma cara de pau, provavelmente ficariam naquele chove não molha literalmente para sempre; talvez cansado de esperar Baekhyun tomar qualquer atitude, ou finalmente julgando-o digno de seus afetos, apareceu na padaria em uma dessas tantas noites depois do expediente onde, portas fechadas, Baekhyun se concentrava em deixar tudo limpinho pro dia seguinte. Pretendia contratar novos funcionários em breve — estava vendendo bem — para ajudá-lo com aquela função, mas, enquanto não o fazia, lidava com o fardo sozinho. Até gostava; botava uma musiquinha para tocar no celular e se empenhava em acompanhá-la, forçando sua voz goela abaixo de todos os passantes. Era uma sorte que a padaria ficasse num bairro puramente comercial; caso contrário, os vizinhos provavelmente já o teriam enxotado via abaixo-assinado ou porrada na cara, mesmo.

— _Apenas uma vez, você poderia procurar por mim? —_ cantarolou com seus botões, celular e vassoura. — _Mais do que uma imagem vaga, mais do que uma noite profunda, eu tenho medo de ficar sozinhoooooooooooooooooooo..._

— Você até que não canta mal. — Baekhyun jura por todos os deuses que não deu um gritinho, mas Kyungsoo afirma o contrário: teve gritinho e até mesmo a vassoura caindo no chão pelo modo brusco como Baekhyun se sobressaltou. Quando Kyungsoo entrara ali? — Melhor do que faz cantadas. Não que isso seja muito difícil. Enfim.

— Ah... Oi? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun se agachou para recolher a vassoura, sem saber muito bem como reagir; ambos não tinham combinado nada, tinha certeza. Kyungsoo inclusive se despedira fazia quase uma hora afirmando que ia dormir cedo, cansado pelo expediente no trabalho, mas ali estava ele, arrumado e cheiroso o suficiente para dominar todo o ambiente. Baekhyun tentou não ficar muito autoconsciente do fato de que estava o próprio bagaço da laranja, preocupando-se em analisar Kyungsoo algumas vezes e estalar os lábios em aprovação antes de continuar: — Você não tinha dito que ia deitar, Soo?

Kyungsoo sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

— Não está feliz em me ver?

— Não é bem essa a questão aqui, é? — Coçou a nuca, deu de ombros e voltou ao trabalho de terminar de varrer o cômodo. — Eu tô morto de cansaço, só o pó da rabiola, provavelmente meio alterado de tanta farinha que eu cheirei hoje, sabe como é. Não estou... apresentável? Se você está aqui, tem que ser alguma coisa importante.

— Eu acho que você está _ótimo._ — Alguma coisa na entonação com a qual ele pronunciou a palavra fez Baekhyun se arrepiar, hesitando no meio do movimento por um segundo antes de continuá-lo. — Bem, vim conversar com você. Tem uma coisa que está me incomodando e eu acho que você pode me ajudar.

— Poxa, Soo. Pode falar. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...

— A gente se conhece tem quase seis meses, Baekhyun, e não teve _nenhuma_ vez que você tenha me visto sem me escanear pelo menos uma vez. Eu sei que eu sou bonito, eu sei que você me acha bonito, eu também te acho uma gracinha e eu _sei que você sabe disso._ Quando é que você vai parar de ficar me mandando essas cantadas de menino de doze anos, crescer e me chamar para sair?

Baekhyun congelou no mesmo lugar.

— Bem... — Encolhendo-se, virou lentamente o corpo para encarar Kyungsoo, que, parecendo tranqüilo, tranquilo até demais, riu de sua reação. Ele parecia à vontade; desencostou-se da porta, sem pedir licença, sentou-se no balcão ao centro da padaria e abriu lentamente as pernas, extensão de músculo marcada pelo tecido claro do jeans fazendo Baekhyun engolir em seco. — Eu sou quase dez anos mais novo que você?

— Isso seria um problema se você fosse um menor de idade. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Se fosse esse o caso, eu nem estaria conversando com você agora. Nós somos dois adultos, porém, não acho que esse tipo de coisa seja algum impedimento. É algum problema seu? Você flerta com as pessoas, mas não se envolve, porque é algum tipo de coração de gelo?

— Não! — Baekhyun deixou a vassoura cair de novo, fez uma careta e decidiu que não a pegaria novamente. Que ficasse no chão; pelo andar da carruagem, não conseguiria varrer mais nada, mesmo. — Não, nada disso! É só que você ser mais velho...

— Eu ser mais velho...

— Você me deixa nervoso — confessou, muito interessado na textura floral fixada nas paredes. — Bastante nervoso. Eu não sei o que você quer. Você tem muito mais experiência do que eu, não sei se isso é algum tipo de jogo ou o quê. Sei que fico nervoso. Muito nervoso. E quando eu fico nervoso, eu falo bobagens.

— Ah, sim. Percebi. Você fala _muitas bobagens._ — Kyungsoo inclinou o tronco no balcão, uma cena bonita que a visão periférica de Baekhyun traiu-o ao fazê-lo notar. Não que ver o outro parecendo a encarnação de seus sonhos eróticos bem em cima do balcão da padaria fosse algo ruim, mas o papel de parede era bem mais seguro de se encarar. — Mas olha, eu realmente não mordo. Só se você pedir. Além do mais, caso você não tenha percebido, eu estive flertando com você de volta.

— Então por que _você_ não me chamou para sair?  

— Estou fazendo isso agora, ué. — Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, penteando-os para trás. Puta que pariu. — E não me culpe. Você não é nada claro a respeito do que você quer, enquanto eu só falto escrever na testa quais são as minhas intenções. No começo, eu queria foder com você, e não escondia; agora, eu _também_ quero foder com você, mas não só, o que só falta eu escrever numa faixa na frente da sua cara para você perceber. Mas e você, moleque? O que você quer?

Fez-se silêncio por um instante.

— Na maior parte do tempo, eu não faço a menor ideia do que eu quero — admitiu Baekhyun, enfim, finalmente encarando Kyungsoo nos olhos. — Mas agora, _agora,_ eu quero muito beijar você.

Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça para o lado e abriu um sorriso de lado.

— Então por que você não beija?

Baekhyun precisou abrir a padaria meia hora mais cedo para desinfetar o balcão com água sanitária no dia seguinte, mas o fez sem reclamar, cantarolando de felicidade e escancarando um sorriso para toda alma otária que se aproximasse.

Tinha um namoradinho, afinal — qual o sentido de se preocupar em esconder o quanto estava feliz para caralho?

 

>><< 

 

Baekhyun recapitulou todas essas coisas enquanto, assobiando distraidamente consigo mesmo, separava os ingredientes para fazer sua melhor receita de cupcakes. Ele não era um cara muito romântico e tentava sempre não se deixar levar por clichês, mas tinha acordado com uma vontade desgraçada de fazer algo fofo para Kyungsoo e, uma vez que, coincidentemente — ignorando o coração desenhado com canetinha vermelha no calendário —, a folga de Baekhyun tinha caído em cima do mêsversário de namoro dos dois, por que não?

A cozinha de casa não era tão equipada quanto a da padaria, mas Baekhyun confiava na sua capacidade de fazer uma coisa gostosa mesmo com poucos recursos; estava cozinhando com amor, afinal, e mamãe já dizia que nada feito com amor consegue ficar ruim. Tinha até mesmo se dado ao trabalho de comprar formas de coração e novos bicos de glacê para aqueles cupcakes! Só faltava Kyungsoo dizer que não gostava de bolo, o que Baekhyun consideraria uma falha grave de caráter, porque quem em sã consciência consegue _não_ gostar de um bolo gostoso feito com amor e carinho em ocasião a um mêsversário de namoro, data rara na vida de Baekhyun, cujos relacionamentos duravam no máximo cinco dias antes que ele se arrependesse e caísse fora?

Não, não. Kyungsoo nunca o decepcionaria daquele jeito — ou assim Baekhyun o esperava.

Misturou todos os ingredientes, rebolando o corpo ao som da batedeira — o amor faz essas coisas —, e então encheu delicadamente todas as formas de coração com a massa homogênea, sorrindo ao ver que a consistência ficara perfeita; cremosa e sem gomos. Resolvera de última hora acrescentar claras em neve, não presentes na receita original, à massa, uma decisão pela qual se parabenizou após tirar a travessa do forno; os bolos, macios e aerados, estavam prontos para receber o leite que os umedeceria e as frescuras que Baekhyun separara para a decoração. Cada coração seria coberto com uma calda diferente: a ideia era montar um arco-íris. Mais gay que isso, impossível: Baekhyun estava bem orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Dedicou praticamente o dia inteiro a isso; quando finalmente terminou os cupcakes, já começava a anoitecer lá fora, o relógio denunciando que faltavam apenas duas horas para seu encontro com Kyungsoo, marcado para assim que o chef largasse serviço. Era tempo mais do que suficiente para tomar um banho, pentear o cabelinho e entrar numa roupa bonitinha, o que Baekhyun fez cantarolando consigo mesmo. Havia uma mensagem de Kyungsoo em seu celular quando             terminou de entrar na sua calça jeans apertada — _fica duas vezes mais bonito pra hoje, Baek, pra compensar o bagaço que eu estou —_ e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar rir para o telefone, tirando uma selfie de si mesmo e enviando em resposta com a legenda _“mais bonito do que isso?”._

Kyungsoo não respondeu imediatamente, uma ocorrência normal a qual Baekhyun não deu muita atenção, preocupado em terminar de arrumar o cabelo, tomar um banho de perfume, pegar a travessa de cupcakes e sair de casa a tempo de subir no ônibus das oito e meia, fingindo que todos os olhares de espanto não eram para ele enquanto checava o celular. Havia uma única mensagem não lida a esperá-lo — _é, meio difícil ser mais bonito que isso, mesmo_ — e Baekhyun precisou engolir a vontade de dizer “ _você consegue ser”_ para tentar digitar alguma coisa que não o envergonhasse e, no fim, desistir. Estava chegando à casa de Kyungsoo, de qualquer maneira; podia respondê-lo pessoalmente.

Parou em frente ao portão do prédio de Kyungsoo, um desses edificios que não tem nem mesmo porteiro, e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar o interfone.

— _Quem é?_

_—_ Seu namorado mais bonito.

— _E o único, né, Baekhyun? Um só já me dá dor de cabeça o suficiente._

Abriu o portão, porém. Baekhyun conteve um risinho.

Kyungsoo o esperava na porta de seu apartamento. Estava sem camisa, a calça de moletom pendurada frouxa nos ossos de seus quadris, o tipo de cena que nunca falhava em fazer Baekhyun ficar um pouco fora de órbita; a única coisa que o impediu de pular em cima do namorado para agarrá-lo foi a travessa de cupcakes que trazia consigo, a qual ofereceu para Kyungsoo logo após o habitual selinho de cumprimento.

— O que é isso?

— Presentinho pra você!

Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— São cupcakes?

— Sim!

— Cupcakes feitos de _quê,_ Baek?

Não era bem aquela reação que Baekhyun esperava; começou a se sentir nervoso.

— Ué... Do que todos os cupcakes são feitos? Leite, ovos, farinha...

— Farinha de trigo?

— Sim...?

— Baek, meu bem... — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Eu sou alérgico a glúten, você se esqueceu?

Uma faca no coração teria doído menos.

Claro que Kyungsoo era alérgico a glúten; ele tinha dito isso só umas _quinhentas_ vezes naquele último mês e, ainda assim, Baekhyun tinha conseguido realizar a proeza de se esquecer. Será que Kyungsoo estranharia muito se Baekhyun saísse correndo e se enfiasse na frente de um caminhão? Assim, bem de leve.

Abriu e fechou a boca uma, duas, três vezes, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer; sentia-se um pouco ridículo, tendo acordado cedo para dedicar seu dia a uma travessa de cupcakes em formato de coração que Kyungsoo nunca poderia comer em comemoração a um mêsversário do qual o outro provavelmente nem se lembrava, pois só idiotas se preocupavam com aquele tipo de data. Kyungsoo o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, estudando as reações de Baekhyun atenciosamente, parecendo aguardar por uma fala que, após um ou dois minutos de silêncio, percebeu que não chegaria. Suspirou.

— Baek... Por que você está segurando choro?

Baekhyun não estava segurando choro, claro que não; aquela umidade em seus olhos era, claramente, efeito de uma reação alérgica à poeira ou algo do tipo.

— Eu não estou segurando choro.

— Não, claro que não. Qual o problema? Tenho certeza que os cupcakes estão muito gostosos, mesmo eu não podendo comer.

— Mas era pra _você comer!_ — Aquele não era o tipo de discussão que Baekhyun gostaria de ter ali, no corredor do segundo andar, um espetáculo para todos os vizinhos; respirando tudo, passou por Kyungsoo e entrou no apartamento, jogando-se no sofá da sala com uma careta. — Fiz pra você. Não tem graça se você não puder comer.

— Você colocou farinha de trigo nisso, Baek. — Kyungsoo não parecia estar entendendo o ponto do problema. — Se eu chegar perto desses cupcakes, eu vou _passar mal._

— Eu sei que você vai passar mal! Eu sei, tá bom?

— Se você sabe, então por que essa careta? Você acha que eu vou ficar bravo por você ter esquecido que eu sou alérgico a glúten? É _você,_ Baek. Estranho seria se você tivesse se lembrado.

De repente, a cena de um Kyungsoo caído e inconsciente no chão por causa de uma crise de ódio pareceu bastante razoável.

— Kyungsoo, só cala a boca um instante, está bem? — Escondeu a cara nas mãos e se preocupou em contar suas respirações; um dois, um dois, um dois. Assassinato de namorados é uma má ideia, disse para si mesmo, como um mantra; uma péssima ideia. Pavorosa. Horrível. — Me dá esses cupcakes. Vou jogar essa merda fora e vou embora.

— Não estou entendendo você. Qual é a coisa com esses cupcakes que só o fato de eu não poder comer essa droga te deixou desse jeito?

Foi a gota d’água.

— Não é droga, seu merda, são os cupcakes que eu fiz em comemoração ao nosso mêsversário de namoro, do qual eu tenho certeza que você não se lembra, porque não é você que precisa comemorar o fato de ter encontrado alguém que consegue te agüentar por mais do que uma semana direto, sabe?  Acordei oito horas da manhã para cozinhar essa merda e passei o dia inteiro decorando essa droga para chegar aqui e descobrir que você não pode comer, e estou bem decepcionado comigo mesmo, então dá para você calar o raio da boca, me dar esses cupcakes e me deixar jogar eles fora? Fico grato.

Baekhyun se deliciou no prazer de ver Kyungsoo fazendo cosplay de peixe por um momento, desconsertado, antes que a expressão dele se suavizasse em algo bastante parecido com um sorriso, o que não fez muito bem para seus nervos. Quis socá-lo.

— É a primeira vez que você fala comigo como se eu não fosse tirar uma faca e te matar na sequência. Seria um avanço?

— Eu estou com raiva, não é hora de ficar comentando essas coisas!

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e sorriu.

— Toda hora é hora de aplaudir suas evoluções, Pokemon.

— Não é hora de me fazer rir, também!

— Então você quer que eu faça o quê? Fique aqui de braço cruzado esperando você ficar menos puto? Tô te elogiando, caramba!

— É porque geralmente você me deixa nervoso de nervosismo, mas agora eu to nervoso de puto, tem uma diferença, sabe? Aah, pelo amor de Deus. Me dá esses cupcakes. Me dá essa droga agora! — Após um segundo de hesitação, Kyungsoo obedeceu, arregalando os olhos ao ver Baekhyun pegar um dos bolos e enfiá-lo todo na boca de uma vez só. — Pelo menos tá gostosa, essa merda. Feliz mêsversário de namoro para mim, para você eu desejo a _morte._

Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça para o lado, franziu as sobrancelhas e então caiu na gargalhada, curvando-se para frente para tentar recuperar alguma estabilidade, e alguma coisa na cena — a alegria no rosto do namorado, talvez, junto com o gostinho do chocolate em sua boca — desarmou Baekhyun complemente: sem conseguir se conter, terminou por gargalhar junto.

— Chocado que você se deu ao trabalho de marcar uma data trivial como nosso _mêsversário de namoro —_ tossiu Kyungsoo —, quando meu ex-marido nem sequer lembrava do meu aniversário. Fico feliz, feliz mesmo. — Aproximou-se de Baekhyun e sentou-se em seu colo para abraçá-lo, beijando-o na bochecha ao não encontrar nenhuma resistência. A pele de Kyungsoo estava quente, como sempre era, e Baekhyun nem tentou fazer nenhum drama; enlaçou-o pela cintura e deixou uma trilha de beijos por seu ombro, descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço com um suspiro. — O glúten é só um pequeno detalhe, não vai atrapalhar as verdadeiras intenções da coisa. E você disse que os bolos estão gostosos; você pode comê-los!

— Sim, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de comprar forma de coração e bicos de glacê diferentes para chegar aqui e ter que comer todos os bolos porque você não pode comer glúten. Você me disse só umas mil e quinhentas vezes que é alérgico; eu devia ter prestado atenção. Estraguei a surpresa.

— Veja pelo lado bom: você ficou nervoso de puto comigo e até falou igual gente normal para variar! Até o ano que vem você finalmente fica completamente à vontade na minha presença. Será lindo.

— Até lá, você já desistiu de mim — reclamou Baekhyun, fazendo um bico, mesmo sabendo que Kyungsoo não poderia vê-lo. — Tem um motivo pelo qual eu fico prestando atenção nas coisas que eu falo. Eu quero que dure, sabe?

— Eu também quero que dure, mas você pisar em ovos comigo o tempo inteiro não é garantia de nada. Tem um motivo pelo qual eu me dei ao trabalho de ir até a sua padaria para dar em cima de você e pelo qual eu te pedi em namoro na mesma noite, sabia?

Baekhyun sorriu.

— E qual foi?

— Te achei gostoso. — Kyungsoo se encolheu bem a tempo de desviar de um tapa na cabeça. — Ei! Não só isso. Te achei gostoso, mas te achei interessante também. Gostava de conversar com você e ainda gosto. A gente tem interesses parecidos e você é uma pessoa fácil de conviver, pelo menos para mim. Por enquanto a gente tá conseguindo conciliar bem a coisa de eu ser viciado em trabalho. Enfim, eu não te pedi em namoro assim à toa. E, como eu vivo dizendo, mas não entra na sua cabeça, eu não mordo. — Baekhyun não precisou olhar para saber que ele sorria. — Só se você pedir.

— É fácil para você falar, não é você que consegue foder uma surpresa de mêsversário de namoro. — Desenhou círculos com o polegar na pele exposta do peito de Kyungsoo. — Se eu dei essa bola fora numa data boba dessas, que tipo de merda vou conseguir fazer no seu aniversário? Meu Deus.

— Nada que eu não consiga perdoar. E olha, sobre seus cupcakes... — Hesitou por um momento. — Eu não entendo muito de padaria, mas eu tenho um pacote quase cheio de farinha de arroz aqui em casa. Se eu fuçar, acho que tenho todos os ingredientes. Por que a gente não tenta fazer uma receita de bolo sem glúten juntos depois? Só não vou ter a forminha de coração e o glacê, mas depois de o bolo já estar no estômago da gente, que diferença isso faz, não é mesmo?

Se Baekhyun não estivesse já apaixonado por Kyungsoo antes, teria o feito naquele exato momento; sem se conter, deu uma risadinha, virou o rosto para beijá-lo na boca e levantou-se, alisando as próprias roupas.

— Bem, bem. — Bateu as mãos uma contra a outra. — Vou fuçar nos seus armários. Você não conseguirá me impedir, Kyungsoo, até que eu faça você comer um bolo meu e diga que está gostoso. Missão de vida ou morte!

— Agora?

— Agora!

Kyungsoo sorriu de lado.

— Mas eu já comi _muitos_ bolos seus, Baek.

— Não _esses_ bolos, seu pervertido de merda! — Exibiu a língua para ele, sentindo o rosto queimar. — Bolos normais. Bolos de gente pura e inocente. Ai. Não sei por que ainda argumento com você. Não me siga!

Bateu os pés para a cozinha, sendo seguido por um Kyungsoo sorridente e satisfeito, e começou a fuçar todos os armários à procura dos ingredientes necessários, tentando não se deixar levar pelas provocações do namorado, calculadas para distraí-lo — beijinhos no pescoço, abraços por trás, um _Baek..._ sussurrado ao pé da orelha. Não, tinha que manter o foco: faltavam pouco menos de duas horas para que o mêsversário de namoro de ambos acabasse e Baekhyun queria muito que os bolos ficassem prontos antes disso. Caso a data passasse, o próprio prato perderia o sentido de existir — embora um bolo gostoso não precisasse de ocasião para ser apreciado.

— Olha — disse a certo ponto, após Kyungsoo quase conseguir seduzi-lo em uma sessão de amassos contra o mármore da pia, ofegante, apontando a espátula para o namorado como se ela de alguma forma fosse protegê-lo. — Ou você me ajuda a terminar esse bolo ou você vai para a sala assistir sua novela das onze que eu sei que você adora. Eu estou em uma missão aqui!

Kyungsoo, também ofegante, lábios brilhantes e inchados piscando para Baekhyun, deu de ombros.

— Baek, ainda são dez e meia.

— _Detalhes!_

— Eu só quero beijar o meu namorado que está desfilando pela minha cozinha de jeans apertado e se abaixando toda hora para pegar alguma coisa, esfregando essa bunda bonita na minha cara. Não estou pedindo muita coisa, estou?

A voz de Baekhyun subiu três oitavas:

— _Está!_

Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos para ele por um instante antes de suspirar, deixando os ombros caírem em derrota.

— Ok, ok, nada de beijinhos. Nada de bunda bonita também. O que eu tenho que fazer, então?

— Hm... Vou batendo isso aqui na batedeira para mim. Vou fazer uma calda para a gente botar por cima, já que não tem glacê. Nada de gracinhas ou eu vou saber, tudo bem?

— Argh. As coisas que eu não faço por uma bunda...

Aceitou o tapa na cabeça com não mais do que uma risada e, fiel à sua promessa, não tentou mais nada por todo o resto do tempo levado para terminar o bolo; ajudou Baekhyun a bater a massa, a mexer a calda, a untar a assadeira e até mesmo se prontificou a rapar a vasilha da batedeira, garantindo que nenhuma massa ficasse perdida. Foi só o bolo ser colocado no forno, porém, o alarme marcado para lembrar-lhes de resgatá-lo dali quarenta minutos, que Baekhyun se viu cercado de Kyungsoo por todos os lados, o corpo dele prensando-o o seu contra a parede do armário, a boca dele em cima da sua antes mesmo que pudesse respirar.

Por que resistir? Baekhyun se deixou derreter no aperto do namorado com um suspiro, abraçando-o e colando seus corpos, arranhando-lhe as costas com as unhas curtas, engolindo os grunhidos que ele deixava em sua boca. Um beijo dificilmente era só um beijo com Kyungsoo; havia sempre algo implícito no modo como ele se entregava de corpo inteiro para o momento, sua pele ficando ainda mais quente, a boca mais agressiva, as mãos mais curiosas e exploratórias. Na maior parte das vezes, beijos com Kyungsoo terminavam em sexo — e era sempre, sempre bom.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa Baekhyun ter perdido a blusa ali mesmo, engolindo seus gemidos para não incomodar os vizinhos de apartamento quando a boca de Kyungsoo foi descendo por seu tronco, dando atenção para cada pedacinho de pele arrepiado: mordendo um mamilo, rindo contra sua barriga, deslizando o nariz em um carinho pelo contorno dos ossos do quadril, tudo sem muita pressa, mas intenso o suficiente para fazer Baekhyun se sentir queimar de dentro para fora.

Era nessas horas que Baekhyun sentia vontade de dizer coisas; de confessar seus sentimentos, de ser clichê para caralho, com direito a florzinhas, bolhas e olhinhos de protagonista de mangá shoujo. Tinha vinte e cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus, já devia ter superado aquelas vontades! Mas Kyungsoo tinha aquele efeito nele, de deixá-lo nervoso para caralho, e para não perder o hábito...

— Ei, Soo — suspirou, a voz tão trêmula quanto seus joelhos. — Eu não sou doce... 

Kyungsoo, ocupado em desabotoar a calça jeans apertada do namorado para escorregá-la pela extensão de suas pernas, levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

— Não é?

— Não, mas olha... você bem que podia comer a minha rosca, né?

Kyungsoo apoiou a testa perna agora desnuda de Baekhyun para gargalhar , sopros de sua respiração quente contra a pele da coxa causando uma nova onda de arrepios; o armário era a única coisa a mantê-lo estável àquela altura.

— Vou fazer uma coisa melhor que isso, meu bem. — Plantou um chupão na parte de dentro da coxa, admirando a mancha vermelha que ali surgiu antes de se levantar, segurar o rosto de Baekhyun entre suas mãos meladas de massa de bolo e açúcar, olhar bem dentro de seus olhos e dizer em nada mais que um sussurro contra seus lábios: — Ei. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas, nunca fui, mas você sabe que eu gosto de você para caralho? Tipo, bastante? E não tem bolo de farinha de trigo ou lerdeza sua que vá mudar isso?

E foi ali, naquele momento, que Baekhyun percebeu que estava completa, irremediável e profundamente fodido, sem lubrificante, beijinho, nem nada, e o pior de tudo — aquilo nem sequer o deixava assustado. Não mais. Ninguém tinha contado para ele que chegar no fundo do poço podia ser tão bom.

— Hmm... — Fingiu pensar. — Não sei não. Mas eu sei o que você pode fazer para me convencer...

A noite terminou com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo nos lençóis, gemidos um pouco altos demais, um alarme de celular completamente ignorado na cozinha e, por fim, uma fumaceira a empestear o apartamento inteiro, Kyungsoo gargalhando enquanto Baekhyun chorava as pitangas do bolo queimado além de qualquer conserto.

Ainda bem que sempre existiriam os mêsversários dos meses seguintes...

Baekhyun mal podia esperar.


End file.
